Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself
: "Yes, it would indeed be difficult to do while putting up a front as Princess. Plus, there is no use if it's done by force. His gaze, I want to chain him up completely and raise him like a dog." :: - Renner to Marquis Raeven about Climb. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself (ラナー・ティエール・シャルドルン・ライル・ヴァイセルフ) is the Third Princess of Re-Estize Kingdom, the youngest daughter of King Ramposa III and the youngest sister of Prince Barbro and Prince Zanac. She is also known as the Golden Princess for being a reformer who brought major changes within the Kingdom. Appearance Renner is described as a young girl with long golden hair, silky smooth and supple as it drapes over the back of her neck. She has vibrant, dark blue eyes that shine like sapphires, filled with warmth. She wears a fashionable white dress, which further strengthens her image of purity. Around her neck hangs a golden necklace, appearing to symbolize her noble soul. Personality Renner is known publicly as the Golden Princess for her benevolence and kindness. While Renner is believed to be a saint, in reality, she has a psychopathic personality and doesn't care about the feelings of others. The only exception to this is Climb. When Climb was wounded, she declared that anyone involved would be ruthlessly killed. After being secretly affiliated to Nazarick, she does not hesitate to betray her family, her bloodline and her people without a shred of regret. Renner is a human yet inhuman and she's described as a spiritual heteromorph. Her mind comprehended both good and evil; she is the type who was not bound by the petty constraints of morality, but who calmly worked to advance her own agenda. Background Ever since Renner's birth, her intelligence, observational skills, comprehension, creativity, leadership, and every other aspect concerning rulership were overdeveloped. Possessing advanced intellect, Renner found herself unable to relate to others. The fact that nobody really understood what Renner said had a huge effect on her mental development, and slowly twisted the girl over time until she befriended a young orphan boy that hanged on her every word.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 1: A Boy's Feeling On the other hand, she happens to be called the Golden Princess due to her instrumental role in some of the major changes that have happened within the Re-Estize Kingdom. The most important event of which she took part in contributing is the abolishment of slavery. However, because of her low social standing in the royal family's hierarchy, being the Third Princess, she is just a spare of spares for them and had very little political influence. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Renner first appears in the Valencia Palace, where she alongside with Climb meets her father and Warrior Captain. Renner tells her father that she wanted to discuss with him about her new idea for the benefit of the Kingdom. She also assured Warrior Captain that Climb will protect her life at all costs.Overlord Volume 03 Intermission The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Renner discussed with Lakyus of Blue Roses about her new suggestion on improving the crop change of the Kingdom, but Lakyus deemed it as too risky to be carry out. One of their discussions was about Eight Fingers and the last brothel in the Royal Capital. She easily decodes a message and discovered various locations of Eight Fingers within the Kingdom. When Climb returned to her room, Renner tells him that she was worried about his well-being, reminding him that their operation against Eight Fingers will begin soon.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Rose Before the operation against Eight Fingers begins, Renner asked Marquis Raeven who is with her older brother, Zanac, to lend her some of his household troops and help her to suppress Eight Fingers in the Royal Capital. However, the operation has been halted with the appearance of Jaldabaoth and his demon army looking for a certain item in the Royal Capital. Renner requests the Adventurer's Guild of the Royal Capital to fight against Jaldabaoth and his demon army. She had also devised a strategy for the adventurers against the demon army while Momon will face Jaldabaoth himself and it was a success done on her part.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations After the demonic disturbance, she informs Climb that the women whom Sebas, Brain and himself worked together to save from the brothel were later murdered. She reassured Climb that its not his fault and tells him to work hard moving forward.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Renner is present during the meeting between the royalists and the nobility, where her father announced that the Baharuth Empire had allied itself with Nazarick and had declared war on them.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Renner was playing with a group of children in the orphanage that she had opened for the children whose parents were slain after the massacre at Katze Plains. The reason for doing this is to try to keep public order, preventing the children from living a life of crime. Additionally, she was hoping to possibly scout and recruit potential individuals to help with regaining the Kingdom's lost strength. Afterwards, she left with Climb alongside Evileye and Tina as hired escorts in the Royal Capital. A short time later, Renner along with the rest of the royal family greeted Albedo, the emissary of the Sorcerer Kingdom, when she appeared at the Royal Palace to start formal relations. Thereafter, Albedo met with Renner for a personal meeting inside her room. Upon clearing everyone including Climb out of the room, they began talks about her cooperativeness in preparing for the full annexation of the Kingdom. Also, Albedo was responsible in delivering a box directly given to her from Ainz as a reward for her contributions. While so, they continued their discussion on how to proceed forward with the entire Kingdom to fall under the Sorcerer Kingdom's domain and finished the meeting off with a girl's talk about their beloved one.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: Re-Estize Kingdom Abilities and Powers Princess Renner has an unfathomable intelligence, observational skills, comprehension, creativity, and leadership in the Kingdom. Renner is a master at decryption, seen when she easily deciphers a parchment that revealed the various locations of Eight Fingers. She is also a great strategist, displayed during the demonic disturbance of the royal capital. As Third Princess of the Re-Estize Kingdom, she was regarded as nothing more than a pretty ornament of the Royal Family. After her secret mutual cooperation with the Sorcerer Kingdom, Renner may be considered for a position equivalent to an Area Guardian. Known Classes * Actress * Princess Relationships Climb Renner treats Climb like a pet dog and loves him greatly, as he is the reason she started to act innocent, kind and caring greatly about the country in front of him after picking him up. When Climb is not around, she reverts back to her psychopathic personality. Brain Unglaus Like many others, Brain is completely oblivious of Renner's true character, seeing her as simply an "air-headed Princess that is really too kind for her own good." Ramposa III Ramposa III is Renner's father. She usually discusses with her father about her new ideas for the benefit of the Kingdom. Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself Renner is aware that her older brother has already made plans to have her married off to one of his political backers. Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself Zanac is Renner's older brother. After revealing her true self in front of him, Renner talks about her love with Climb and she want to chain him up like a dog. Her older brother tried to reason with her, but Renner has no desire to be understood as long as he understand that she truly loved him. Elias Brandt Dale Raeven Marquis Raeven is one of the few people who knows that Renner is wearing a "mask" to hide her true self. Renner is aware that Marquis Reaven is the hidden leader of the Royalty Faction, and she even asked him to lend her some of his household troops to combat the Eight Fingers. She even proposes to make his son her fiance in a fake marriage which horrified him. Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra Renner is a close friend to Lakyus, and has hired Blue Roses in the past to combat Eight Fingers. However, Zanac believes she only befriended her to be able to use Blue Roses to increase her influence. Demiurge Renner has most likely made a special deal with Demiurge to guarantee Climb's safety. Demiurge seems to have taken profound interest towards Renner, believing she will be an excellent pawn in the grand scheme of things. Albedo Aside from secretly being her subordinate, Renner is in a cordial relationship with Albedo, openly talking with each other about the obsessive love they hold for the men they love. Trivia * All of the major changes and good works in the Kingdom that were initiated by Renner are all done simply as an act to make herself look like an ideal princess in front of Climb. Quotes * (To Gazef about Climb): "Climb is fine. He will definitely be able to protect me at any moment." * (To Marquis Raeven): "I wish for you, the hidden leader of the Royalty Faction, no, the one who controls the Royalty Faction from the shadows, to lend me your household troops." * (To Marquis and Zanac about Climb): "Climb Yes, it is so. If I could be joined with Climb, perhaps if I chain him up so he can't go anywhere, I will be happy." * (To Zanac): "I have no particular desire to be understood, but if you understand that I truly love him, that’s good enough for me." * (To Climb): "Of course not! If you spoil me more, I can take scoldings like that more easily. Therefore you must spoil me more. Let's start by napping together like we used to as children." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick